


Charcoal, Birthdays and Candycanes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Any tags I missed Oh Well, Christmas, Cliche, Eren being cute, F/F, F/M, Fireplaces, Levi being a sap, Levi has stronger language choices in Chapter2, M/M, Multi, Sappiness, Smut is a maybe, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Two-Shot for Ereri/Riren. </p><p>Levi and Eren spend Christmas Eve. together talking about old memories.<br/>Then, The two spend Christmas or Levi's Birthday together being dorks. </p><p>WARNING! Extremely cheesy and sappy. So much fluff you need to see a dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal, Birthdays and Candycanes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sappy Two-shot on Eren and Levi.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays my lovelies~

In front of the fire, the brunet and raven sat, blanket wrapped around their shoulders and enclosing them with warmth. The taller of the two had his head on his lovers shoulder drinking hot chocolate, and the light sound of their favorite song playing in the background softly. Everything was perfect. It was Christmas Eve.  
  
Their friends had just left only an hour or so ago, leaving the two in their shared apartment. Alone, quiet and comfortable is all they wanted. All they needed. The silence was there but it was comfortable. The silence was filling the air, but they could breathe. It was all quiet save for the small crackling sounds of the fire every once in a while and their breathing. All was good.  
  
“Hey brat, you’re not falling asleep on me now are you?” Levi asked the other who was currently leaning on his shoulder. Eren shook his head.  
“No, I’m not.” He assured the raven.  
  
He ‘Hmm’ed and held his lover in his arms, letting his fingers stroke at the soft, luscious brown locks adorning the youngers head. It was soft and silky. Levi loved the way his fingers could run through it and Eren wouldn’t complain in the slightest, sometimes, he’d even purr. Even though, he’d never admit it, it was quite cute. Fucking adorable even, but he’d never say it out loud.  
  
“Ne, Levi?” Eren spoke up, interrupting the silence. Levi looked down at the Caribbean eyed brat with his fingers still in his hair.   
  
“Yes?” He asked softly and slowly, not wanting to talk so loudly seeing as it didn’t fit the setting.   
  
“Do you-” He was hesitant at first but the look on Levi’s face was in confusion as if saying, ‘What the hell, spit it out.’ The brunet blinked a few times and licked his lips. “Do you remember how, er, yeah how we first met?” He looked up at the other with bright eyes.  
  
“Tch. Brat, how could I not? Why, what about it?” The raven asked suddenly some-what interested now. Eren just shrugged and continued, “Well, I mean, I was just so stupid back then. That’s all I guess, I was pretty shitty and kind of a bratty kid.”  
  
The shorter man smirked, “Well, it seems things still haven’t changed have they? Brat.” He added the last part just for kicks and giggles. Eren pouted, sticking out his lip a bit and puffing his cheeks-The whole package some would say,- and lightly hit his lovers shoulder playfully.   
  
“Shut up. At least I wasn’t the one who, who,” He took time to think but couldn’t come up with anything and pouted more, “Whatever, it’s not that important anyways. Besides, that first meeting went just peachy didn’t it?” He asked playfully.  
  
Levi ‘Tched’ and muttered something about ‘Shitty brats’.  
  
‘It was raining. Like, a shit ton and Levi was not having any of it. The worse part was; he didn’t have his umbrella today. Whenever he left this morning, it was perfectly sunny and of course he didn’t watch the news because who the fuck does that anymore. Now everyone has iphones and weather apps.  
  
He could have just borrowed someone's umbrella. That was if anyone else were in the building. Everyone but him had gone home early due to the storm and the worry of the computers being turned off-which they were- He had decided that this morning, instead of parking in his reserved parking space, he for some godforsaken reason, decided that he was going to part on the other side of the parking lot.  
  
“Fucking great.” He muttered. He had two choices, One, he could just wait the storm out, but he had already been there an hour or two after everyone had  gone home and it still hadn’t stopped. Or, Two, he could just suck it up and just get this shit over with.  
  
He went with the latter. He picked up his stuff, put on his suit jacket and walked out of the building all the while thinking why he was doing this. Walking and going out into the rain. Sighing, he pushed open one of the doors.  
  
Stepping outside into the rainy and cold atmosphere got Levi re-thinking just what the fuck he was doing but it was already done.  
  
He was swearing and using every profanity he could think of. Finally getting to his Black BMW m4. Fishing out the keys, he clicked open the car and stepped in. Starting it up, he realized he needed coffee.  
  
Well, his favorite little Cafe/Coffee shop was one of the stops to get to his complex. So he figured why not?  
  
Stepping into ‘Colossal Cafe’ he caught whiff of freshly brewed coffee and pastries of all sorts.  
  
At the front counter there was a girl with a bored expression, chewing gum and playing some game on her phone. Her hair was dyed purple with streaks of blue and black in it. She looked up with that same expression, “Welcome to Colossals, what do you want?” She asked.  
  
“Black Tie.” He answered and she nodded, going to the back to make his beverage.   
  
He had his drink and was sipping at it from his seat in the corner of the room casually, watching the rain pour and the cars drive by, passing him by. The chime of the door opening was heard but he couldn’t be bothered. Only, whenever he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, it did.  
  
“Leeeviiiii!!~” Screeched the banshee named Hanji.   
  
“Fuck.” He muttered. “What the hell do you want you shit-glasses? Can’t you see I’m fucking busy you inconsiderate fucking shitstain?” He asked annoyed. She let out a rather disturbing crackle laughter that made the raven wince.   
  
“Ooohh Levi! I didn’t know you’d be here, oh what a surprise!” She sang. Oh yeah, did he forget to mention, Colossal Cafe? Oh yeah, Hanji shit-glasses owns Colossals. “Ahh! Levi I hired a new bastria! He’s totally your type~” She said.  
  
“Get the fuck away shitstain.”  
  
“But Leviiiii~ I just-”  
  
“No. That’s it, I’m fucking leaving.” He finalized and got up to leave, putting on his jacket.  
  
Walking to the door, he wasn’t paying attention and some kid bumped into him. Levi was not amused at the fact in the slightest. Not one bit.   
  
“What the fuck? You shitty damn brat I’ll have you know that I-” He cut himself off, or rather those eyes cut him off. Holy shit. Those eyes were perfect. The perfect contrast of blue and green mixing together.   
  
“I-I’m sorry. Oh, shit, I’m so sorry. I-I just wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m so, so sorry.” The bright eyed brat kept apologizing. Levi raised a hand and cut him off.  
  
“Shut the fuck up kid and stop saying you’re sorry. It was an accident so get the fuck over it.” He said and walked out.  
  
Then, days later, Levi went back to the coffee shop and to his surprise, the bright eyed brat was there….taking his order.  
  
“Levi! Hey there short stack! You stormed off the other day before I could introduce you to my new bastria, Eren!” Hanji burst into the door and informed him. “Eren, this is Levi, Levi this is Eren.” She said gesturing to the two to make a point.  
  
The bright eyed brat, now known as Eren smiled brightly, “Hey, nice to meet you Levi. Hanji’s told me tons about you.”   
  
“Tch. Shitty brat.” He scoffed and took the hand that was being held out in front of him. “Nice to meet you too, Eren.”   
  
And with that, it was sealed into fate.’  
  
“I remember that like it was yesterday.” Eren said dreamily, looking back up at Levi who grunted in an affirmative tone.  
  
“Yeah, and like I said, you’re still a shitty brat.” The raven said looking into his lover’s eyes. “I also remember whenever I asked you to move in with me and you basically had a heart attack right then and there.”  
  
“Well, yeah I mean, who wouldn’t? You’re boyfriend of only ten-” He was cut off mid sentence.  
  
“Eleven.” Levi corrected.  
  
“-eleven months, asks you to move in with him. What would you do?”  
  
“I’d ask myself if it was really what we both wanted then went from there shithead.”  
  
‘It was just a typical day and Eren was just sitting on his bed, waiting for Levi to text him that he was there to pick him up. They were going on a date later on that day and Levi wanted to be early for some reason.  
  
He waited another three minutes before the screen on his phone lit up notifying him of a text message.  
  
Levi: I’m here Brat. Get your ass out here.  
  
Me: Okay, be there in a minute! :3  
  
Levi: C’mon fucking Brat. Lets go and stop slacking.  
  
The next second, Eren was out the door and running to climb into his car where Levi was waiting.  
  
“Fucking finally, ready to go brat?” He asked and the brunette nodded a ‘yes’ and off they went.

  
They were supposed to be going to some restaurant but apparently Levi had other plans because they weren’t pulling up to a restaurant, instead they pulled up to Levi’s apartment complex.   
  
“What- Levi, aren’t we supposed to be going to dinner?” Eren asked looking confused.  
  
“Yeah, but that can wait for what I’m about to ask you. And no, before you say something I’m not asking for your hand in marriage.” He stated turning to look into the taller’s eyes.  
  
The brunet boy nodded and Levi continued, “Eren, you know how you and I have been going out for quite some time now, eleven months. So, I was just wondering-and I’ve put this into consideration a lot- so, you’re never at your apartment anymore so, Eren Jaeger, will you move in with me?”  
  
Eren couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing, Move in with Levi?  
  
“I-I-I Um, y-ye-yes!” Yes I’ll move in with you.” He finally choked out. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he hugged the raven.  
  
“Alright brat, lets go to dinner then we can go get your stuff, yeah?” Eren nodded and Levi wiped his tears away with his thumb. “Tch. Emotional little brat.” He said and set off to dinner.’  
  
“Okay, so what? I get emotional sometimes Mr.I-Have-No-Feelings-So-Fuck-You.” Eren joked.  
  
“Whatever brat.” The shorter man said.  
  
The two stayed like this for about an hour or so more, just talking about the past whenever the clock struck twelve o’clock and Eren turned to face his boyfriend.  
  
“Happy Birthday Levi.” He said as he kissed the other. The kiss wasn’t anything heated but it was soft, caring and gentle. “I love you.” Was exchanged between the two until Levi got up.  
  
Eren was confused as to what the older male was doing. After a minute he finally came back but this time stood in front of Eren.  
  
“Eren, You know I love you right?” He nodded and then Levi continued, “Then you know how much I want you in my life. Eren, I never want to have to let you go. And I want you to know just how much I really love you and I want you in my life forever, until the day I die. Because brat, my heart beats for you and you only. I guess what I’m trying to say is, Eren Jaeger, Will you marry me?” He opened the little black velvet box that Eren hadn’t noticed there.  
  
Tears were welling up in his bright eyes and he jumped up. “Yes! Yes a thousand times yes.” The chocolate haired boy exclaimed.  
  
The darker haired man held Eren’s face on both sides and pressed their foreheads together, wiping the tears away before slipping the ring in his fiance’s finger.   
  
The two stayed up until Eren started to fall asleep on Levi’s lap. ‘This was going to be the best birthday yet’. Levi thought, and kissed his fiance’s head. “Merry Christmas brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is like porn for writers. Help satisfy the urges!
> 
> Happy Holidays~ <3


End file.
